Worthless? hiatus
by Subaku-no-Rachel97
Summary: ON HIATUS DUE TO SERIOUS WRITERS BLOCK! I SAID, YOU ARE A WORTHLESS LITTLE KUNOICHI WITH NO TALENT AT ALL! What the hell is up with THAT outburst? What will happen when these 'outbursts' are too much for a certain pinkhaired kunoichi?
1. No talent at ALL

A pink-haired kunoichi, Haruno Sakura, fell to her knees in exhaustion from training. "Sasuke-kun, when can we stop this

training? It's getting ridiculous!" she exclaimed. And she was right, this training WAS getting to Team 7. Sasuke had been

training them 13 hours a day, with virtually NO sleep, and she had no clue why.

"Yeah, Sasuke-teme, this IS getting stupid! I haven't had ANY ramen for a WHOLE 4 DAYS!!!! What am I supposed to

do? Go without eating?" said the Uzumaki Naruto. He had not only gone to his knees from exhaustion, he had full-on

collapsed. A blond haired ninja, at 15 years of age, he beared a strong resembelence to the 4th Hokage...

"NO! We can NOT stop training! Now Sakura, get on your feet! You too Naruto!" raven-haired Uchiha Sasuke commanded

with such force, even Naruto stood up.

"Why, Sasuke-kun? Why do we have to train so hard? At LEAST let us have tomorrow off." Sakura asked, her hands red from handling shuriken and kunai

all day.

"WAIT SAKURA!!! Why do we need HIS permission? We're Chuunin, just like Sasuke-teme. We don't HAVE to do everything he says." Naruto exclaimed.

"Hn." Sasuke replied as he turned aruond apparentley ignoring Naruto, as usual.

"Sasuke?" Sakura walked up and stood next to, and a little behind, him.

"What do you want? Shouldn't you be working on your jutsus?" Sasuke snapped at her without even turning around.

"Sasuke, is it all right if we have tomorrow off?" Sakura cautioned.

Sasuke whirled around and towered over Sakura with his Sharingan eyes. "FINE!!!! WHATEVER!!! BUT WHEN YOU TWO WANT TO BECOME

JONIN, JUST TELL ME ALRIGHT?!!!! APPARENTLY YOU DON'T CARE!!!!!" and with that Sasuke disappered.

"Holy CRAP!! When he goes off, he GOES OFF!!!" Naruto exclaimed.

"Naruto, SHUT UP!!!!" Sakura screamed and punched Naruto right in the face.

Naruto slammed backwards and hit a tree. "OW!!! WHAT WAS THAT FOR?!?!"

"For making Sasuke-kun mad!!!!! You shouldn't have done that!!"

"DONE WHAT? YOU'RE THE ONE WHO KEPT ASKING 'OOOHH...SASUKE-KUN, CAN WE HAVE TOMORROW OFF???' 'OOOOOHHH

SASUKE-KUN, CAN WE HAVE A BREAK???' He probably got SICK OF IT!!! JUST LIKE EVERYONE ELSE IN KONOHA IS SAKURA, WHETHER YOU KNOW IT OR NOT!!!

"...Naruto?" Sakura asked quietly.

"WHAT?"

"...I'm sorry."

"YEAH, WELL, APOLOGIES DON'T MATTER IN THE NINJA WORLD, NOW DO THEY YOU WORTHLESS LITTLE KUNOICHI!?!?!?"

Sakura took a step back as if she had been slapped in the face. "What...did you just say?"

"I SAID, YOU ARE A WORTHLESS LITTLE KUNOICHI WITH NO TALENT AT ALL!!!! YOU GET IN EVERYONE'S WAY AND

GOD, I CAN SEE WHY EVERYONE HATES YOU, YOU LITTLE BRAT!!!!!!! YOU ALWAYS BLAME EVERYTHING ON EVERYONE

ELSE AND ITS REALLY YOUR FAULT YOU BITCH!!!! I AM SICK AND TIRED OF CHASING AFTER YOU AND YOU SAYING

NO ALL THE TIME!!!!!!!"

"...Naruto..."

"I never thought I'd say this..." Naruto says as he turns around..."but, I'm through with you. Bye, Sakura." and Naruto

takes off into the forest, leaving Sakura there, standing in the middle of the training field...awestruck.

I don't know why, but I have a feeling this will be a good story, and if I get writers block, I'll need some help...

PLEASE R&R!!! I DONT UPDATE UNTIL I GET 5 REVIEWS, AND I GO UP BY 3 EVERY CHAPTER, SO I'LL NEED

8 MORE!!!!!!! ...not NOW of course.

later. 


	2. Naruto and?

Ugh, he's DEAD!!!!!!!! Yeah, that's what Sakura would have been thinking right now, IF she wasn't 100 positive that a certain blond-haired ninja wasn't talking to her anymore. 

Instead, she was thinking something along the lines of 'What the hell just happened? Did...Naruto...really say that to ME? That's so unlike him...what's wrong?'

Well, whatever it was, she was going to figure it out...somehow. Sometime...just not NOW. She was TIRED now.

She picked herself up off the ground, using the tree as a support. 'Holy shit, I'm tired...' she thought.

She looked around the training grounds and remembered how long the three of them had spent training here...waiting for Kakashi-sensei, making up some excuse for being so late...as usual. Naruto was sometimes late, from eating Ramen, which he said he had to have every day. And Sasuke-kun, who was always here at the same time every morning.

"Things are SO MUCH less complicated whenever you are 12..." she sighed to no one inparticular.

It was about 11:00 PM, so the streets of Konoha were dark, except for the street lights that lit up the streets, casting shadows everywhere. You could still see the lights on in some of the shops, including the ramen shop, which Sakura headed to first. She HAD to eat SOMETHING.  
Expecting Naruto, she automatically yelled "Hey, NARUTO!" ,forgetting for a moment Naruto had been extremely angry with her about 12 minutes ago, but Naruto was no where to be found.

After 2 bowls of ramen, she paid for her food and left, heading home at first, but then remembering that her mother was out of town.

'Oh CRAP where am I gonna stay?'

She went over to a payphone and called Ino...

"Ino, you are my BEST FRIEND in the ENTIRE fire country..."

Ino sighed, then said "Sakura, hon, what do you want?"

"Fine, ugh," Sakura gave up. "Can I come over? You know, for the night?"

"Yeah, sure!!!"

"Really?" Sakura asked...today was looking up...a bit..I mean, at least she had somewhere to stay.

"No." Ino stated as obviously as if it were in front of Sakura.

"What?"She asked, VERY confused.

"N-O." Ino spelled it out as if it were such a hard word to spell.

"But...but...Ino!! Why not?!?" she stuttered.

"Umm...hehehe...well, the thing is, someone's over...here...like, now." she started giggling, then regained her composure quickly.

Sakura was getting VERY pissed right now, "Well, who IS it? Hinata? Tenten? who?"

"Hehehe...well...ummm..." she cautioned.

"Ino, if you can't tell me, you can't tell ANYONE."

"Fine...it's...

Naruto..."

Even in the dim light of the moonlight above, you could plainly see Sakura's ghost-white face framed by her pink hair.

"N-Naruto?" she stuttered...was she becoming Hinata?

"Well, DUH! Isn't that who I just said?" Ino mocked her.

"Well, yeah- but I, uh, oh GOD. Sorry Ino, got to go."

"What are you TALKING ABOUT? You're the one who called ME."

"Oh, yeah, ummm...yeah, well, I uhhh...gotta go, bye." She hung up the phone, cutting off Ino's muffled goodbye.

"Naruto?" Sakura was shocked.


	3. Itachi?

Her bag was starting to get heavier, as were her eyelids, as she was half asleep as she was thinking about how shocked she was at the time...Ino and...Naruto? 

Wait, why was she hurt? She didn't have a 'thing' for Naruto...she did for Sasuke, though. That was plainly obvious. And just as she was thinking about what just happened...she passed the Uchiha manor...and saw all the lights on.

"Sasuke..." she whispered to herself. She was debating whether or not to go and see what was up. All the lights are never on at this tme of night...and she started up the pathway to the manor.

It was such a large house, for it had once been inhibited by many Uchihas, not just one. Yet, it was very well taken care of for such a large mansion. 'Did Sasuke do all this?' she thought to herself as she walked up to the house. With all the training, she wondered how he had time to keep it so well...

She finally reached the door at the front of the mansion. She stood outside the window...and saw shadows...wait! Was someone there...besides Sasuke?

'No' she thought, 'No, no one could be there but Sasuke. He's the only Uchiha left...besides, well, Itachi. But he was LONG gone from the Uchiha manor... 

wasn't he? 

I'm REALLY sorry about the short chapter...the next one will be longer...and I'm glad about all the positive feedback I'm getting about this story, it's the first 'drama' type one I've ever tried...so...thanks!!!

* * *


	4. Apology

Guys and girls, and other various things reading my stories, I am **REALLY REALLY REALLY** sorry about the short chapters, I don't have writers block, I have _Carpal Tunnel Syndrome_, which is a fancy name for my hands and wrists hurting when I type too much. I would just save the chapters and add more later, but I don't wanna keep you all waiting, because **APPARENTLY**, people actually **LIKE** this story...so I'll try, but I'm doing the best I can. If I type too much, I'll have to go into surgery and the surgeons will have to cut open my wrist and cut a ligament so it will relax from being used so much. So, again, I am **_REALLY REALLY REALLY REALLY REALLY REALLY REALLY_** sorry about the short chapters, oh yeah and MUCH THANKS to everyone who are reading/reviewing my story, and check out my other ones while you're at it...sorry, can't type any more, I can't feel my right wrist OR hand, so, again, _**SORRY!!!**_


	5. A taste of NaruSaku

YES! I AM BACK!

MISS ME??

Ive gotten alot of stuff about the whole 'Naruto/Ino' thing and Ill explain it in this chapter!.

Sakura stopped in her tracks on the path. 'Maybe...I...ugh! I dont know what to do. I should give myself a little more time before I apologize to Sasuke-kun.' she thought to herself, then spun around on her heel and took off into the darkness.

----next day----

"Ino?" Sakura says as she walks into the Yamanaka flower shop. "INO?!"

Suddenly Sakura hears heavy sobbing coming from the back room...

"Ino? Is that you?"

"We're in here, Sakura." comes a male voice from the same room.

"Mrs.Yamanaka? Mr.Yamanaka, what's wrong with...?" she asks, gesturing towards Mrs. Yamanaka, the source of the sobbing.

"Well, Sakura, the thing is..." Mr.Yamanaka's voice trails off.

"INO'S GONE!!" Mrs.Yamanaka stands and screams, then collapses back down into the chair.

"...what?" Sakura can't believe her ears.

"Ino..." Mr.Yamanaka was clearly having a hard time with this. "Ino is gone, Sakura. For some reason, she's just...gone. The only thing she left was this note..." he took a piece of paper from his pocket, crumpled up badly.

"May I?" Sakura gestures to the note.

"Yes, she was your best friend."

...was? Sakura thought.

Sakura gasped as she read the note:

"Mother and Father,  
I feel no one needs me here. I feel unwanted and unloved and that no one really wants me here. That's why I've decided to leave The Village Hidden in the Leaves for-"

But there was a smudge, probably of ink, and Sakura couldn't make it out. Her eyes got watery all of a sudden.  
"TO WHERE?!" She yelled at the ceiling. "INO! WHERE DID YOU GO"  
Sakura crumpled up the note, threw it on the ground, and left.

"Poor girl..." Mr.Yamanaka thought.

----

Sakura ran through the streets of Konoha, crying and pushing anyone out of her way and ignoring the disgusted faces and words yelled at her from the villagers.

"SAKURA! SAKURAAA!!" Naruto yelled. He had seen her running at full speed through the streets. What was wrong?

"N-NARUTO!! GO AWAY!!" Naruto stopped dead in his tracks. He had heard this many times before from Sakura, but not like that. Something was definitley wrong with her.

"SAKURA! SAKURA-CHAN, WHAT'S WRONG?! STOP!!" He picked up his feet and chased after again.

Surprisingly, Sakura stopped. Just stopped. No complaints, no 'go away!', no nothing.

"S-s-sakura" Naruto said with difficulty.

There was complete silence for a solid minute, then Sakura spun around and...

hugged him.

"Sakura?" he said quietly.

All noise ceased in the Hidden Leaf Village then. There was nothing for Naruto except for Naruto and Sakura.

"NARUTO! INO'S GONE!" she yelled, still clinging to him.

There was a pause and then Naruto spoke, looking down.

"...I know where Ino is."

hehehe...CLIFFY! 


End file.
